numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero (character)
Zero, or 0, is a Numberblock who is made of no blocks. She is voiced by Teresa Gallagher, who also voices 6 and 10. Appearance Zero (debut) Fanmade Designs One design of 0 is nothing but the 0 Numberling as seen in the "Bitblocks" April Fools prank pulled by Numberblocks on Twitter. A fan design of 0 bears a huge resemblance to 1, but is transparent, has no legs, and is a ghost. He is like a father to the other Numberblocks and he is also called Nully. (Arifmetix's design) Another is a large demon with black eyes, a large mouth and a blood-red 0 Numberling. His eyes are also bleeding. He would have been seen in a creepypasta. Another is a blue donut-like creature with a hole for a mouth. He has green limbs and glasses-like eyes, similar to 2's. (Gabe Sotillo's design) Another is a ghostly Numberblock. He has gray limbs and no legs. He is wiser and darker than any other Numberblock. He is also extremely old, and is called Zerro. He also continuously breaks the fourth wall. (TSRITW's design) Relationships 1 1 and 0 had a good relationship. If it wasn't for her, 2, 3, and their block cakes, 0 wouldn't exist. 1 and 0 are like siblings. 1 was sad when 0 disappeared. 2 2 and 0 had a good relationship. If it wasn't for him, 1, 3, and their block cakes, 0 wouldn't exist. 2 was sad when 0 disappeared. 3 3 and 0 had a great relationship. If it wasn't for her, 1, 2 and their block cakes, 0 wouldn't exist. 3 was sad when 0 disappeared. Trivia * 0 is the first character to have no eyes and the only character to have no blocks. * Despite her adorable moments, 0's voice can be quite irritating to some and even a few fans even couldn't sleep because of her. * If 0 had blocks, she would possibly have white blocks as 10 has white blocks and her units digit is 0. * 0 made her first appearance in her debut episode. This was the only episode she would appear in. * 0 is the only Numberblock which can't shapeshift at all. While One can't even make an arrangement, she can shapeshift. * 0 was confirmed to return in Season 5 after being absent in Season 4. * 0 is the only Numberblock completely absent from one season. * 0 was thought to be a he for a certain amount of time, until it was revealed that it's a her. This effectively means that there is more boys than girls on the current time. ** A similar case happens with 11, where she was thought to be the second Numberblock to be voiced by a Female but is a Male. Another case is with Blockzilla. * When 0 first appeared, the 3 asked where her blocks were. She responded by saying that she doesn't have any, calling 3 "silly" in the process. It is possible that 0 is actually mocking people who depicted 0 (before she came) as a white Numberblock with one block, or as a ghost. * 0 is the only Numberblock in Fifteen's Minute of Fame who actually did nothing; she just says that she is nothing. Gallery Bitblocks!.jpg|1 and 0 in the Bitblocks April Fools joke Screenshot 20180925-161903.jpg|0 I WILL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN..jpg|0 with 1, 2, and 3 Zero discoing.PNG|0 dancing Sleeping 0.png|0 laying down Shocked Zero.PNG|0 is shocked Zero deletes Numberland.PNG|“0 WORLDS!?” Zero_erases_the_instruments.png|ZERO ZERO INSTRUMENTS DiaZero.jpg Fanart Zerr0.png| 's Zero, Zerro Screenshot_20180920-232554.jpg| 's Zero, Nully (and one of his shapeshifting forms) Zeptablock, The new Zero.png| 's Zero The real Numberblock Zero.png|"Zero with Legs and Feet" by 97FC14D0-F297-499B-A857-F55D58C3891B.jpeg|“Factorization” by 18E283EA-9935-4983-94E9-C66972839F14.jpeg|"If you wanna make a Numberblock dartboard..." by Capture.PNG|"Zero deletes Numberland, human version" by Zeeerroooooo.png|The Zero nobody asked for NNZM.png|"Zero Squad" by Numberblock Zero Meets Gabe Punchcar63's Ninety Nine.png|"Zero Meets Ninety-Nine" by IMG_1561.JPG| 's Zero A43E0A40-A538-458C-847A-2DBA29F74700.jpeg|"ALL NUMBERBLOCK ZEROES!" by My 0 takes Purple Blob out for walkies.png|"Zero taking Purple Blob out for walkies" by